


【KK】相方向你（60-62）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 有点肉渣，完整版在LOFTER
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 28





	【KK】相方向你（60-62）

60.

根本没什么反抗的余地。

刚只来得及发出半声呜咽，剩余的全部被顶了回去。那人明明瘦得像板鸭，手臂却像是铁做的，膈得他生疼。刚被粗暴地嵌进床铺里，来势汹汹的吻坠入他唇齿，急不可耐，像风暴裹挟着骤雨，他呼吸被截停，卷走，心脏一瞬间几乎停止跳动。

“你...”他发出含糊不清的话音，下一秒那人的舌头就勾着他的缠了进去，他不自觉抖了一下，迎合着被吮住，被舔舐过上颌时，战栗从尾椎一路爬过，没能止住的眼泪下意识又流出来。这身体太久没和谁亲近过了，没出息地变得这么敏感，而正亲着的他的人又那么胜券在握，就是料定了他做不到反抗。

心里生气，生自己的气，腿趁机逃脱了那人的桎梏，看也不看膝盖狠狠往上一顶。急着逞能的堂本光一果不其然一僵，不自觉往里蜷，刚看着他眉毛痛苦揪成一团，小腹微微抖动着，却还是不肯放弃，锲而不舍地箍住他要继续亲下来。

“喂！”他反而担心起来，“没完了还！没弄疼你吧？”

光一终于肯抬起头来，“疼，”他声音软软地拖长，纯黑瞳仁带着点可疑的亮光，摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样，“踢坏我，刚以后怎么办？”

“滚蛋！”...就不该心疼这个得寸进尺的家伙，刚咬牙，一脚踹回去，却被一把抓住了脚腕。他气得想骂人，这人明明看不见，还把自己练的像特种兵，不知道是藏着什么心思，打架根本打不过，烦得要死。但对上那人黑亮的眼睛，又叫人烦躁的生不出抵抗的意志。光一趁着他松劲，就这么攀上来，把他紧紧压在自己怀里。两人对上目光，僵持了一会，觉得没意思，各自松了劲，光一长舒一口气，两个人以潦草的姿势堆成一团。刚感受着压在自己自己身上的重量，觉得脑子有点转不过来，缓了半晌，感觉刚才几个瞬间里乱窜的血液回流，终于理清了现在的局面，迟迟感觉丢了的半个魂魄姗姗复归，这几个月吊着的那根弦陡然松了。

“...头还疼吗？”隔了一会，他犹豫着抬起手，摸了摸身上的人的头发。

“不疼。”光一安静地偎着他，乖乖地说，“也不晕。”

“那也还是得再去医院看看。”他不放心地说。

“嗯。”光一点头。

...

“...真能看见了？”他忍不住问了一遍。

“看见了。清清楚楚的。”

刚狠狠呼吸了一口，卸了全身的力气，闭上眼睛。

“你真的…吓死我了…”他闭着眼，一个多月来的事走马灯一样在眼前转，像是过了半辈子那么漫长。他迟迟开始后怕，想这是好了，万一没好呢？万一真这样下去又怎么办？“…这就好，”他艰难地组织语言，“看到就好…你…好了就好…”总好像还有什么要说，几次张开嘴，却又说不出别的话来，最终还是闭上了。眼泪还挂在睫毛上，安静了一会，忍不住哼哼着笑出来，一边笑又一边不住流泪，最后干脆自暴自弃地又哭又笑，感觉自己情绪控制的开关已经彻底失灵，完全救不了了。

他就这么哭了一会，光一伸手来抹他的泪，抹不干净又用运动服袖子去擦。看见他哼哼声带着鼻音，还准备去给他㧟鼻涕，被刚偏头躲过去了。抓了床头的抽纸，草草清理了一下，总算止住了眼泪，看清了眼前光一的样子。

那双他叫他深深眷恋痴迷的漂亮眼睛，重新闪着灵动的光彩，正直直注视着他。

“还走吗？”光一看着他，问。

他张了张嘴。

“我现在好了，”光一这么说，“可就算我好了，你也别走，好吗？”

刚喉咙被哽住，下意识攥着皱巴巴的纸巾，咬着嘴唇说不出话来。

“别走，呆在这，呆在我身边。”光一抬起头，伸手摸他的脸，面容仍就平静，但眼角也好像带着点几不可察的红润，手指停在他侧脸，“…不要再丢下我。”

刚大气都不敢喘，指尖掐痛了自己掌心。

光一怎么会是说这种话的人。

要是能坦率说出这种话，从前的女友也不会就那样分手了。他几乎不对任何人直白地表达自己的情感，不像自己一样乐于剖白，也不对着谁展示脆弱，永远成熟又镇定，安静地面对别离，像是那不能带走他任何的什么。

不像自己似的，没出息。

光一怎么也这么没出息啊，他有点懵地想。

“...我不走，我又该去哪？”刚语无伦次起来，“我不走…那呆在这里吗？可是那又怎么行…我…”

“有什么不行？你喜欢我，我喜欢你，”光一扁扁嘴，“有什么不行？你怕什么？”

“我...”

怕什么呢。

怕好多啊...怕自己喜欢你喜欢的不纯粹，怕自己以为在爱你实际上在伤你，怕...

刚颤抖着长长吐出一口气。

“怕你没有那么喜欢我...”他低低地一字一句的说，声音稍稍放大就像是有什么会被打碎，“怕我又太喜欢你了。”

他终于说出口了。

空气叫人难受的安静，窗外太阳一点点跌进云层，黑暗找上来，天空渐渐变得昏暗。刚才刚刚停下来的眼泪几乎又快要不受控制地涌出眼眶。

又是这样…又不回应。坏蛋。混蛋。笨蛋。

这个人总是这样的，他想着。怎么总是这样啊，随随便便说叫人心动的话，都不讲道理的。

叫人怎么拒绝？怎么说不？怎么隐藏内心所想？

结果说了又不回应。总是不回应。

啊...他觉得他今天流太多眼泪了...明明都是要四十岁的人了...说到底他居然还躺着没走人，已经算是这辈子少数相当不成熟的事了，等那人给他回应这种蠢事他更是下辈子都不要再做了...

“刚…”突然他听见光一沙哑的声音，“你，怎么长白头发了啊？”

“嗯？”他一愣，“又多了？”

光一的指头抚过他鬓角的地方，“有几根，不多。”他轻轻摸着那一小撮头发，“...我替你拔掉？”

刚一下子觉得很不好意思，伸手把光一的指头打掉，习惯性摸着自己的鬓角遮掩，“这什么老年夫妻的对话啊...不用，我知道的。”

“什么时候长的？”光一低了低头，“我都不知道...”

“你知道才怪了...”刚小声说，“是你看不到后才有的。估计也是因为太忙了嘛，你又出了事。新闻上只说你摔着了，是死是活都没准话，我实在...结果连夜跑到大阪去，一宿没睡，早晨在医院洗手间洗脸的时候照镜子，就有了。”

光一怔怔地看了他半晌，移开目光，攥紧拳头。

“没那么严重...”刚反过来安慰他，“...应该是暂时性的，这段时间我好好休息补一补，应该就好了。”

“刚...”光一深吸一口气，“你能不能，好好考虑我说的话？”

刚下意识错开眼睛。

“不试试怎么知道？”光一看着他，手握住他的手，与他十指相扣，“你不试试怎么知道我没有像你喜欢我一样喜欢你？”

刚呆呆地看着他。

“可能直到现在都是你给我做的更多，”光一抬起手，抚过刚的脸，一寸一寸，从长出白发的鬓角到下颌，从冒出胡茬的下巴到嘴唇，再到眉眼。他们都不再年轻了，从前那张喜怒鲜明的少年面庞在不知不觉中变得沉静，眼角带上细纹，可那双眼睛像是少时一样让他觉得舒服和安全，沾着泪水的睫毛还是那样低低地垂下来。刚哭起来很美，他想。是那么叫他喜欢的脸庞。

“但你得给我个机会，”他轻声说，“我让你见识一下，好不好？”

“你让我爱你试试，你看我能做到什么程度，好不好？”

“...”

“这到底是在比什么啊...”刚叹口气，突然伸出手，把光一拉向自己，“我赢了有奖励的吗？”

光一愣愣地看着他，不明白他要做什么。

刚冲他笑笑，眼角还沾着眼泪，在光一愣神的刹那间，视野陡然颠倒，那晶莹的一点划出弧线，像是有缤纷流光坠落。

61.

下一刻，刚猛地把光一掀翻，转身压上去，骑在了光一腰上，拍了拍光一的脸颊，笑了笑，凑下去伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔光一的唇角。接着手向下移，不由分说地把那条宽松的家居裤子上扯开一条缝，手探进去抓住了那团明显还没准备好的形状。

光一低低地吸了口气。

“一开始就这么猛...”他喃喃。

“闭嘴，”他咬了咬光一的嘴唇，“专心点。”

光一不说话了。

刚对着柱根掐了掐，手游到根部的囊袋，慢悠悠地掂在手里揉了揉，光一飞速举了半旗，上身跟着抖了抖，被他瞪了一眼，苦着脸仰起脖子回他吻。刚的小胡子若即若离地蹭过他鼻尖唇角，要命的痒，想去噙住那作乱的嘴唇又总是被溜掉，懊悔时那人又干脆含住他下唇，细细啃咬濡湿，节奏完全被对方抓在手里。

光一倒是不能违心说自己不在享受，只是一表白就被刚占了主动权，终究还是不甘心，可眼下顾不得那么多，刚带着薄茧的掌心正握着他的性器缓缓套弄，食指绕着头部转圈，指尖不时若有若无地勾过马眼，叫他觉得后腰阵阵发空，不知不觉往前顶着索取，刚却不如他所愿地加快速度，而有一搭没一搭玩着，没准备给他个痛快。

“堂本光一，”刚一下下替他撸着，身体慢慢向下挪，嘴角噙着点莫测的笑，声音凉凉的，“你真是能了。说表白就表白，说亲就亲，你估计是真忘了我肖想了你多少年，居然还来招惹我。”

“说了多少次out你也不听，订了规矩那你也总不遵守，一次次突破我的防线，你真以为我是个多有耐性的人？”

“我替你操多少心，费多少工夫，说到底都无所谓。可你，你还想要我交出我的心，你真当有那么好要？”

他隔着衣服咬光一的乳头，把那一块灰色布料浸湿成深色，一路向下，然后从光一的小腹处仰起头，上目线带着的潮湿和锋锐的凌冽，光一看得呆了，被激的指尖都兴奋起来，他看着刚就这么毫不退缩地直直地瞪着他，然后挑挑眉，嘴角慢慢得向上勾起，像蛇一样轻轻探出粉色的舌尖，就这么盯着他，一点点从根部舔到头部。

光一浑身有闪电流窜，差点一瞬间缴械投降。

“我强迫了自己多少次，”刚用牙齿细细地磨他，嘴里一边淡淡地说着，“...我也几乎做到了。可你还是要来招惹我，一次又一次。”

他叼着光一的物事，眼中是几乎要烧起来的不羁和挑衅，像是快蔓延开的熊熊山火，“我要的爱，你真能给我？”

光一差点直接射在他嘴里。

“我给你，”他慌不择言，“你要什么我都给你。”

刚含着他性器的头部，舌尖顺着缝隙巡游，“这儿是我的，”他轻轻说，手从光一膝窝滑到大腿，“这儿也是我的，”起身来摸光一的眼睛，“这里，也是我的。”

“你只能看着我，想着我，你没有自由了，因为你是我的。”他居高临下地看着光一，面无表情，“你真的想好了？”

刚看着他，眼中除了他什么都没有。

光一恍了下神。

看不见之后，他时常在脑海中回忆刚过往的样子，他最喜欢沉迷专注于什么东西的刚，英俊而帅气。初学时昼夜不分弹奏吉他时，布置live会场的花束时，对比演出服不同的布料时，用毛笔写下过去一年的汉字时，而此刻，他正这么看着自己，眼中没有别的东西，只有自己的影子。

流淌出的音符，在指尖盘旋开放的蓝色鸢尾，从掌心延伸开的织物的复杂纹路，酣畅淋漓泼开的墨色。他也同那些原本没有生命的东西一样，被刚握在手里，然后活过来，生机勃勃。

“你也得想好，”他咬咬牙，也跟着挑衅一笑，“我能给你的，你真能受得了？”

刚眸中染上倨傲，不再说话，深深埋下头去，含着他的性器，一下下吞吐起来。吞得艰难，嘴角被撑开，有唾液沿着唇角流出来，却仍然强撑着含得一次比一次深，光一本来就箭在弦上，眼前的光景又太过于刺激，没几个回合就交代了出来。他想着要抽出来，刚却含着他直接让他射进了喉咙里。

他慢慢松开情不自禁按在刚头上的手，从刚嘴里抽出来，带出点浑浊的白色。刚轻轻地瞟他一眼，凑上来一滴不剩地舔干净，然后伸出舌头，把流在唇角的乳白也全纳入口中。

“我的。”他轻描淡写地宣布。

光一被他撩得一阵火起，翻身压住他开始解他上身那几颗恼人的扣子。刚也不推拒，把自己送到他手里方便他动作，半张着湿润的眸子直勾勾地看着他笑，叫光一恨不得把他连骨头吞进肚子里。这几年和几任正经女友也好，偶尔的当夜限定露水情缘也好，他不记得他有这么急过。性爱的痕迹若飞鸟过境不痛不痒，比起来堂本刚像是核弹级别。他扣子解了三颗就失去了耐心，把衣服扒过刚的肩头，低下头使了点力气去亲他，手顺着腰滑上去，握住那不算饱满的胸揉起来，刚伸着胳膊揽抱他，随着他的动作放开了喘息，在他嘴唇移到锁骨时呛着鼻音低低地笑，像是含着口蜜糖。

他们亲的难舍难分，堂本光一开始分出精神想自己家还有没有套，想着估计有也是在过期边缘了。就在手刚刚掐住刚的臀往后探的时候，刺耳的电话声响起来。

光一不想理，继续揉手下柔软的臀肉，刚黏糊糊地抵抗，却仍挺着胸任他咬着胸前的殷红，结果这电话半天也不断，两人任它这么响了一会，刚耐不住了，推开光一起了身，身上只套着那件半穿不脱的上衣，裤子早就被光一扒走了。赤裸着脚走到客厅，接起了电话。

“喂？”他应了声，“小翼？”

光一躺在床上平复呼吸，腿间眼看着又鼓起来，他不甘心，站起来往外走，刚坐在沙发边沿翘着二郎腿打电话，两赤裸的腿交叠，吻痕从领口延伸到胸。看见他，冲他笑笑，一边应着电话那头今井翼的话音。

光一沉默地走上去，用胯下有一搭没一搭蹭他，刚似笑非笑看他一眼，单手扒了他的裤子，用手替他套弄，“嗯，”他脸上带上点进入工作状态的严谨，手上却没停，“时间不合适，就把广告的事尽量往前提。”

电话那头的今井自然不知道自己老板在对面搞什么猫腻，兢兢业业地应了是，又想起来个事，哗啦啦翻动着日程本，“前辈，”他还用的是以前的叫法， “还有个事，是关于光一桑的...”

“哦？”刚挑了挑眉，瞟了眼正理直气壮几乎全裸蹭着他的男人，“他怎么了？”

“J事务所那边，要求解约...”今井为难地说，“应该是因为您上次说了您来代理光一桑的事，所以昨天他们联系我了。应，应该是擅自认定我们这边已经有了默认的协定...现在想和光一桑见面，正，正式谈解约的事...”

刚认真听着，手上的动作难免有点敷衍，光一不满意，拉着他起来，趁着他不能有别的动作，把他背过来支在窗边，性器在他臀上蹭了蹭，干脆沿着他大腿根抽插起来。

刚被他顶来顶去的有点心烦意乱，回今井的话音带着点冷淡，“行啊，”他压着自己的喘息，言简意赅，“解吧。他不出面，你去。”

光一专心顶他大腿缝，动作越来越快，对他们通话内容毫无兴趣。

“可是，现在的条件对我们很不利吧...”今井在那边小心翼翼地说，“光一桑的违约金，应该不是一笔小数目...”

“呵...”刚低低笑，“他瞎着，那边巴不得赶紧甩了他这个拖油瓶，价不会出太高的。你看着来吧，往下搞搞，见好就收，差不多能接受就签了，光一转到我们旗下。”

听见自己名字，光一抬了半秒头，随即又低下，继续心无旁骛地顶着刚。虽说没真的插进去，囊袋拍打在臀上的声音还是响亮的叫人脸红，刚挪开电话，警告地看了他一眼，却也没挂掉，而是尽量堵了别的声音。

对这边状况一无所知的今井翼傻傻应了声是，有点不明白前辈今天怎么声音忽大忽小，“可我们有那么多钱吗？”

刚被顶的呼吸错乱，费了半天劲才叫自己声音听起来正常点，他恨恨地咬了牙，“放心，”他白了一眼身后越顶越激烈的人，“我找着人傻钱多的主儿了。”

“哦...”今井丈二和尚摸不着头脑，姑且先把前辈的话记下来，工作谈完了，终于忍不住好奇，“您在干什么啊？光一桑好点了吗？”

身后的光一一声闷哼，射在他臀上。

刚腿跟一颤，整个人差点跌坐下去，用了全身的力气才刚刚站稳，“他好的很，”他没好气地说，“我在运动！”

接着今井的电话就被挂掉了。

今井愣愣地听着那一串忙音，稀里糊涂地想这还是前辈第一次挂自己电话，前辈那么温柔一人，大学认识以来，就从来没主动挂过他电话...

他无辜受害，失落的功夫，两个没皮没脸的前辈已经重新滚到了一起。

62.

“起来了。”

“才几点啊...”光一含糊地说了一句。

刚也不叫第二遍，直接从床上跳起来，哗得拉开了窗帘。

光一感觉到阳光的照射，皱着眉把被子往上拉，“...好久不见，阳光还是一如既往的刺眼啊。”

刚一枕头砸在他身上，“知足吧你，一辈子见不着倒是不刺眼，那就永远呆在黑暗里了。”

光一扯着他把他拽回床上按进怀里，“我倒是做好心理准备了，”他说，“一辈子也见不着太阳，也一辈子见不着你了。”

刚鼻子又不禁酸了酸，没来得及说什么安慰的话，那人的手已经不规矩地往下挪，他知道自己是白感动，恨恨地拉开，“起床，别没完没了了。”

昨天没做到最后，没润滑的东西，且找遍家里也没找到剩下的套。找的过程中还意外收获，看见一件前女友没收拾走的女士衬衫。光一对上刚似笑非笑的眼神，转头就要把那件粉色蕾丝产品塞垃圾桶，结果却被刚抢了过去，裹在在身上逗他玩，光一咬了牙抓住他，两个人又是一通胡闹。除了没进去，能玩的基本玩了个遍，也果然印证了他的猜测，堂本刚此人，骨子里是个疯的。

不过也好，他看着晨光里失而复得的那人唠叨他的面容，心里觉得后怕又庆幸，疯就疯，他喜欢。

“赶紧起来了，”刚垂头收拾着被子，“今天去趟医院。”

“刚，”他突兀地张开口，“你搬过来吧。”

刚抬起头。

“我说真的，”他咽了咽口水，“不是像现在这样暂时的...那种，正式的，搬过来。我们住在一起，一起吃，一起睡，一起搭伙过日子。你觉得呢？”尾音终究带了点小心翼翼。

刚盯了他半晌，叹口气。

“光一，”他轻声说，“我昨天晚上，确实没骗你。你应该也了解我，如果真的...我自己都不太了解我的控制欲和占有欲能到什么地步。”

昨晚两个人泡在浴缸里歇着，不知道是哪个话头没挑对，趁着光一借着热水流给他揉搓膝盖的功夫，刚轻描淡写地背了一遍堂本光一历代女友的履历书。从姓名血型，生辰八字到爱好特长，甚至是口头禅小怪癖，爱吃的零食爱喝的饮料，堂本光一觉得刚估计比自己还要了解那些面容已经有些模糊不清的女生，十分后悔从前把送女友生日礼物这种事也当工作通通推给刚来做。刚看着他的眼神里带着笑，满目写着你的事我丝毫不差的全都知道，叫他有些震撼的同时从内心深处滋生出隐隐的病态的快感来。

他知道他实际不讨厌这种压迫一样的掌控欲，他想，况且他也不是真的对刚从以前开始就不自觉布在他身边的密网毫无觉察。

“但是，”刚却突然转了话音，“如果，如果是你的话。如果你真的不愿意，真的，不能接受，真的有顾虑，我们甚至，甚至可以维持这样的关系…”

光一愣了愣。

“你可以结婚，可以生小孩，可以有自己的家庭，在此之前，”刚俯身摸他的脸，“如果你有生理上的需要，你可以联系我，我随时都可以来，也什么时候都能走。我不想束缚你，真的。其实这方面的联系如果你觉得有更合适的对象，也可以不用把我放在考虑范围之内的。毕竟，”他笑笑，“毕竟我也要四十岁了...比起年轻人来说完全不水嫩...昨天还被你发现长了白头发。”

“我爱着光一，”他平静地说出这种话，“自始至终，从头到尾，一刻不停。你逼我承认，我也做不到否认，所以，别人都不行，但如果是你的话，你想要拥有自由也是可以的。”

“只不过我从此就没有自由了。”他淡笑，“我把我的自由给你，即使你去爱上别人，我也做不到去爱别人。如果你去爱别的谁，也别把我赶得太远，这次我真的做不到完完全全离开你的生命了，我会安静地好好守着你，光一，你信不信？我真的能做到。”

光一不想听了，拉过他，把他抱进自己的怀里。

他固执地撑着身子起来，与光一对视，“你不信？”他这么问，“我会做的很好的，光一桑。”

“我信，”光一叹口气，搂着他，把他按进自己胸口，“你太擅长了，你只会比从前的二十年里做的更好。我一点都不会有负担，甚至还能一直沾沾自喜兀自幸福下去，我知道你能做到的，可是我不要。”

“怎么就许你堂本刚爱得沉默汹涌？我就是薄情寡义的人吗？”他摸着刚的头发，“我说过了，也不止说了一次，我喜欢你，你不信吗？”

刚趴在他胸口，闭上眼睛。

“我不想要短暂的关系。”他手一下下顺着刚的头发，“不想要那种我随时都能挣脱的关系。我想天天和你在一起，像你说的，只想着你，只看着你。你把我绑起来，关起来，在我身上装监控，GPS，随便你，我都接受，只要你肯爱我。你不要默默地爱我，你大声地爱我，光明正大爱我，歇斯底里地爱我。”他深深吸了一口气，“我爱你，刚。比你想象中更爱你，我会向你证明这一点的。”

“我们都不年轻了啊，”他低下头亲了亲刚的发顶，“我还比你大一百天呢。也会是我先变成四十岁，五十岁，六十岁。会先变成那种以前完全想象不到自己会成为的老头子...而且你说什么找别的人，我根本完全不受女孩子欢迎你是知道的。倒是你，那个水斗明明就年轻有为...”

“喂喂，”刚哼了一声，“是他单方面的啦...”

“我知道我知道，”光一把他按回去，哄小孩子一样说着，“你只喜欢我，行了吧？你看，你说你只喜欢我，但我也有危机感的啊，我也自卑，也胆小，也爱的提心吊胆，也怕你嫌弃我，怕你看不上我，怕你丢弃我。”

“我们已经浪费了二十年，”他放轻了声音，“我们不要在没有彼此的时间里浪费生命了，好不好？”

“你害怕，那我就抓你紧一点，”他说，“我也害怕，所以你也更紧地抓着我吧，不要让别的谁有机会把我骗走，好吗？”

“...他敢。”刚从鼻子里憋出一声，跟着蹦出个鼻涕泡来，他不好意思地擦脸，不肯抬头。

“哭了？”光一逗他，“你真是的，最近到底哭了多少啊！”

“才没有，”刚从他怀里扬起头来，满脸的泪，嘴角却是上翘的，“我是在笑呢。”

光一看着他的笑脸，心里也有什么凝固的沉甸甸的东西跟着融化，一点点地流淌下来，他抬手擦刚的眼泪，却不禁自己红了眼眶。

“所以，给个机会呗，”他笑着说，“刚老板？”

“谁是你老板...”刚嘟囔着。

“谁放话要把我签进公司？谁说找了个人傻钱多的金主？”光一问，假模假样地抖了抖，“可怕，我这是加入了个什么吸血鬼公司啊...”

“你还不乐意？”刚凑过来拧住他，“我这里是日本第一有前途的演艺公司！你能加入那是我慧眼识珠...不对，好像还是在夸你...总之，是你的荣幸，你小子知足吧！”

“是，以后全靠刚老板带我。”光一低眉顺眼，“我会用身体好好报答刚桑的。”

“那你得好好服务，捧不捧你看我心情，”刚故作倨傲，“能不能迎来事业第二春就看你表现了。”

二人腻歪在一起，再说下去也都是些没用的甜蜜废话，又都谁都不想离开。

“所以，不走了，好吗？”许久，光一亲亲他，认真看着他说。

刚抬起头，收敛了眼中的笑意，与他良久对视。

“不走了，”他轻声说，“再也不走了。”

害怕束缚你，害怕束缚自己，害怕受伤，害怕伤害你，害怕被回忆缠着，更害怕回忆缠住你，但如果因此不去爱，未免也太过可惜。

他们爱了这么久，若是因为太爱了反而不去爱，未免也太过可惜。

堂本刚闭上眼睛，过往时光飞速在他眼前闪过，某些晦暗不可说的东西在沉默中消散，爆炸碎裂成闪烁的星团，他感受着光一的呼吸近在咫尺，突然觉得老天对他不算赖。

不，他抬头，看着那人锋利的下颌线条，和上面那双闪着温柔神色的细长眼睛，

...或许是优待也说不定。


End file.
